Short Fuse
Short Fuse (often mistakenly spelled as ShortFuse) is the 20th map released in Combat Arms. Overview The map has similarities with Overdose, Rattlesnake, and Showdown. Short Fuse appears to be one of the biggest maps containing indoors and outdoor premises. in Combat Arms. There are large open spaces cluttered with cars and crates allowing for cover to "Rambo" snipers and inadequate rushers. The main building of the map is accessible through multiple entrances. Outside of the Bravo spawn area, there is a large flight of stairs. Available Game Modes *Elimination *Elimination Pro *Search and Destroy *Capture the Flag *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *Bombing Run *Spy Hunt *Quarantine Area Alpha Alpha team spawns at the main gate of Short Fuse. There are crates scattered throughout this area, providing cover for snipers. The office window of the main facility overlooks this area, and this is a favorite sniping position for Bravo team Snipers hoping to pick off unaware Alpha members. The window is partially obscured by a tree. From this point, players can go towards the right to a set of stairs leading into the main building or to the employee parking lot. Going to the left will lead the player to a flight of stairs into the main building or to the NEMEXIS truck. Going farther will lead the player to a hangar for a tank. The Office Not many gamers use the office area. It is a very good spot to control the Bravo Spawn. If you get the Bravo team trapped from the Truck, The Van, Both Doors, & from The Office, Bravo's will be overwhelmed. Not many gamers will even think about the office, but it is a very critical & tactical area. The Third Story Alpha team members have easy access to this due to their proximity to the stairwell. The stairs themselves can serve as a sniping spot due to the cover provided by the concrete. Players cannot reach any higher than the third story because any further progress up the stairs is blocked by debris. The third floor is basically on long corridor with a window at the end that can be used for sniping. Be careful as you try to reach the stairs though, as the first flight is vulnerable to snipers, and opponents may camp on the stairs themselves to kill any unaware players scaling the stairs. Also there is a glitch on the stairs and at random times you will see people choking as if there was some kind of gas. Bravo Bravo team spawns within the Short Fuse laboratory itself. From here they can go three ways. Going right will lead to a lobby area. The lobby connects with the hangar through sliding doors, but on the left, there will be a hallway that connects to the cubicles, which happens to have the aforementioned window (See above paragraph). Alpha members like to camp in the cubicle as it offers significant protection. In addition, there is a gap in the wall of the room that houses the cubicles which allows Alpha members to shoot at unsuspecting Bravo members rounding the corner. The second way, going left, will lead to the employee parking lot, which is full of cars, providing significant cover, but Alpha members may be camping on the third story that is accessible through a fire escape. The third way involves going out the back. Be careful, as Alpha team members can camp in the rear entrance's hallway. Going down the stairs also leads to the hangar. The Hangar The hangar is a large room housing a tank that is either undergoing repairs or being constructed. There is a catwalk with windows that overlooks the NEMEXIS truck outside. This is another commonly used sniping spot for Bravo team members. In addition, one can camp on the tank. The hangar serves as one of the bomb sites in Search and Destroy games. *The Hangar site is rarely used by the both sides, despite the fact that it's a amazing shortcut to flank the frontline. Employee Parking Lot This area has several cars that offer some cover to anyone that can get behind one. Players behind cars are hard to s pot since their whole body is covered by the vehicles. Players must be careful navigating through this area as opponents can snipe from the third story window and are hard to counter due to the advantage provided by elevation. Another risk players face is from the area just outside the parking lot as opponents may snipe from the stairwell, the van or from crates. The Truck (or Tractor Trailer) Right outside the hangar, this is just an undamaged version of the tractor trailers in Roadkill. The same sniping principles apply to this truck also. Players can also camp within the trailer itself and this is useful in Spy Hunt, as Super Spies will often neglect to look into the truck. The air conditioning units and boxes adjacent to the truck are also good camp spots. Quarantine A previously sealed off area (the walkway between the third floor stairs and Bravo spawn, above the parking lot) has been made accessible. There also are a lot more crates piled up in the parking lot so that players can reach such an area. The wooden planks can be broken (and repaired by holding E), which leads to a safe room. Short Fuse Quarantine Regen was released in the Spiders vs. Scorpions update. There are also dumpsters available to be used as hiding. However, the stairwell in the building has been sealed off by un-openable doors. It is the 3rd Quarantine Regen map to have a safe room. Trivia *A grenade can be thrown through the office overlooking the Bravo spawn. Media Sf.jpg|The Uploader Area. Shortfuse.jpg|The Entrance. Shortfusegrid.jpg|A Grid Map of Short Fuse. shortfuse2.jpg shortfuse3.jpg shortfuse4.jpg shortfuse5.jpg Quarantine 579610_10150851708697066_8671264_n.jpg 392431_10150851708672066_1073623009_n.jpg Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:NEMEXIS Category:2010